


Okama Call

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Sanji, Bottom Zoro, Crossdressing, M/M, Phone sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: I wanted an excuse to put Sanji and Zoro in a dress.





	1. Sanji

In about a week Valentine's Day will be here. People are getting gifts for there loved ones. Some just for the company, others for the pleasure. While some, spent the lovely holiday alone. One of them being Roronoa Zoro, he's always been alone this Valentine's Day, he's too busy working, or not allot of people interested him. But this year he had Valentine's Day off, and he had no one to spend it with. Or so he thinks. 

Zoro was walking home, he yawned a jaw breaking yawn as the sun was just setting over the horizon. He stopped outside the bar questioning himself if he should go inside for a drink, or go home for a nap. Being him, he went inside the bar. Gin perked up from the bar and grinnned. 

"Oh Zoro, it's good to see you again." He said. 

Zoro smirked and headed to the bar, he took a seat on the barstool. 

"How you doing Gin?" Zoro asked. 

The scruffy man smirked, "I'm well thanks. What can I get you today?" 

"The usual." Zoro said. 

Gin nodded going over to get a tankard and pulled the lever for some rum. He slid it down the bar to Zoro. Who caught it and took a nice gulp before setting it down. Gin leaned against the bar in front of Zoro. 

"So any plans for Valentine's Day?" Gin asked. 

"Probably be here." Zoro chuckled. 

A bell chimed earning Zoro and Gin's attention. A man walked in tall purple afro, dramatic makeup, flamboyant pink body suit, and fishnet socks. Zoro and Gin exchanged looks as he walked in. He approached the bar and leaned over it. 

"Gin sweetie, can I hang my posters up in here?" he asked. 

"Posters? For what?" Gin asked. 

"I'm glad you asked." 

And with his long acrylic nails, he reached into his bag and pulled out a flyer. It was his face with, 'Candy Boy Store' written nicely across his forehead. Gin took the flyer reading it over before he looked up to him. 

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean Valentine's Day is around the corner." Gin said. 

He smiled, "I knew I could count on you." 

Then he trotted over to the cork board and pinned it up. Zoro turned back to Gin. 

"What was that all about?" he asked. 

"Oh, that's Ivan. Hey, you said you weren't doing anything for Valentine's Day right? Maybe Ivan can hook you up with someone from his 'Store.'" Gin grinned. 

Zoro furrowed, "What?" 

An arm wrapped around his shoulder's, "A fine young man such as yourself shouldn't be alone this Valentine's Day." 

Zoro turned to Ivan who gave a large grin to him, "What kind of store to you run?" 

He hummed, "It's like prostitution, but, better." 

He scribbled down his phone number on Zoro's forearm before patting his cheek. 

"I'll be looking forward to a phone call from you." 

Then Ivan strut out of the room, Zoro grumbled looking to the phone number on his forearm. Gin chuckled and patted his hand earning Zoro's attention. 

"I mean it couldn't hurt to just call." Gin said. 

Zoro sighed, "I guess your right." 

So, as Zoro got home. He shrugged off his coat and looked to the number on his arm. He pursed his lips before pulling out his phone and started to dial the phone number. Zoro bit his lip pressing the phone to his ear and headed upstairs. Where he lied in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Once the phone was picked up he gulped. 

"Hello, this is the 'Candy Boy Store' too sweet for just one taste. This is Inazuma how can I help you?" A man asked. 

"Hi, I uh. Talked to Ivan earlier." Zoro said. 

"Oh? One moment then." 

And so Zoro was put on hold. He sighed sitting up and kicking off his shoes. Then stripped off his shirt and pants. Zoro put the phone on speaker before putting on his pajama bottoms. 

"Yee-Haw!" Ivan cried on the phone. 

Zoro snapped over to his phone before picking it up, "Is this, Ivan?" 

"It is, what can I help you with sweetie?" 

"We met at Gins bar and you wanted to hear from me?" 

"I did, but. I want to hear you say your interested in my services." 

Zoro took the phone off speaker and pressed it to his ear again. He glanced around making sure no one was around. 

"I'm interested in your business." Zoro said. 

Ivan smirked, "That's what I like to hear, now tell me about who you want. Are you a ladies man, or someone who prefers a man?" 

"A guy is fine. Thin, and i guess different?" 

Ivan's acrylic nails opened a filing cabinet. His fingers danced over the envelopes before he grinned. He plucked one out and set it on his desk. He opened it and grinned wider. 

"I have the perfect man for you. He is our Mr. Prince. Give me a minute to transfer your call." Ivan said. 

Zoro shifted into bed as he was put on hold. 

There was a old ringing from the old phone. A slender pale hand reached out plucking the old fashioned rotary dial phone up and placed it to his ear. Mr. Prince lied on his couch in a babydoll night dress lying on his stomach. Flipping through a suit's magazine. 

"This is Mr, Prince, are you feeling a little down. I can help feel you up." He said. 

Zoro was quiet having Mr. Prince perk up from his Magazine to the phone. 

"Hello? Is someone a little shy?" He asked. 

"I'm not shy! I just. Never done this before." Zoro said. 

Mr. Prince chuckled, "Don't worry. I wont bite, unless you ask me to." 

"Your a cocky little bastard aren't you?" 

"It's my job mystery man. So, do I get your name or just hear you bark at me?" 

He flipped the page of his magazine. 

"Zoro. So, how does this work?" 

"However you want, if you want me to come over now then say the word. Or, we can plan a date. There's endless possibilities." 

Zoro hummed, "Alright, then how is your schedule for Valentine's Day?" 

"I'm free." 

"Alright, I'll take you to dinner then we will see how it goes from there sound fair?" 

He smiled tucking a strand of blond hair behind his ear, "I'd like that."

"Cool, so do I get to know about you?" 

"I won't go into detail, but im a sous chef at a restaurant. Im just in this gig to get the extra money." 

"Oh, i hope its worth it." 

Mr. Prince rolled over on his back resting against the arm of the couch, "Very much." 

His finger curled around the cord of the phone as Zoro was quiet for a moment. 

"I don't mean to pry, but how far have you gotten through. This?" 

"Not far, only a few lewd phone calls to get some guys off. But that's as far as I gotten. So this will be my first time actually getting out of the office and meeting someone." 

Zoro chuckled, "Lucky me." 

"Do you have a pen? I'd love to continue this conversation sometime soon. The office is closing soon." 

"Oh yeah give me a second." 

Zoro pressed his phone to his cheek with his shoulder while he pulled out a notepad and pen from his nightstand. The so called, 'Mr. Prince' gave over his number with a small smile on his lips. 

"Call me around seven tomorrow night. I'd love to hear from you again." He said. 

"I'd love to hear you again." 

Mr. Prince chuckled before he hung up. He smiled hugging his knees before getting up. He changed into a suit and tie before shutting his door. A god plaque with 'Mr Prince' written across it. He sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets and stepped out of the so called phone company. But. Once he stepped outside of the building. He didn't go by Mr. Prince anymore. As he stood outside and lit a cigarette, he was just Sanji once more. 

"So. You actually have a date for Valentine's Day?" Nami asked. 

Zoro hummed sipping on his green tea. he and Nami were meeting to talk about the so called date. What he should and shouldn't talk about. What to wear. All the date precautions. Nami sighed crossing her arms as they sat in a restaurant for lunch. Nami's favorite restaurant. 

"So, who is this guy? Is he cute? Don't leave me in the dark." Nami grinned. 

"Couldn't tell you, all I know about him is that he's a cook and went by Mr. Prince." Zoro said. 

Nami hummed and glanced to the kitchen, "You don't say." 

"Yeah, but I'll be talking to him tonight." 

She grinned softly, "Oh? It sounds like you really like this guy." 

"I barely know him." 

"Zoro your hooking up with a prostitute for dinner. And who knows you might fuck him." 

Zoro glared at her, "Shut up." 

"I'm only speaking the truth." 

"Whatever I'm going to the bathroom." 

Zoro left to go to the bathroom while Sanji pushed the kitchen door open with his hip. He approached Nami with her and Zoro's lunch before folding the tray under his arm.

"Good afternoon Nami dear, how are you today?" He asked. 

She clicked her tongue, "I'm doing well, Mr. Prince." 

Sanji's eye widened before he leaned over to her level, "How did you find that out?" 

"I am out on lunch with your so called date for Valentine's Day." 

"Zoro?" 

She hummed, "He's excited to meet you, then fuck you right into his mattress." 

Sanji gulped with a hue of blush across his face, "Don't say things like that." 

"Have a good day, Sanji-Kun." 

Nami patted his cheek as he went into the kitchen and peaked out from the window waiting for Zoro to come back from the bathroom. 

Zoro stretched before taking his seat in front of Nami seeing his sandwich. He grinned picking it up and started to eat away at it. Nami smiled up at him from her stew. 

"Zoro, now that I think about it. I think I know your so called Mr. Prince." She said. 

He looked up at her, "You do?" 

She nodded, "I think you'd like him." 

Zoro smirked, "You think so?"

"And I can tell he likes you too." 

"How so?" 

She shrugged and glanced over to the kitchen door, "Lucky guess." 

Sanji was struck by the door, jaw dropped, eyes wide and a hue of pink across his cheeks. She glanced back to Zoro with a pleased smile on his face. She smiled knowing things were going to work out just fine. They chatted for a while before they both left going out shopping. Nami had an idea for what she wanted Zoro to wear. So. She dragged him all over the strip mall for each article of clothes. For Zoro, this sucked. His feet were already killing him by the 30th store they went in. Which they finally bought the last item and Zoro could go home. So Zoro trudged to his car and started his way home with three bags. Once he got home he took off his shoes and headed to his room. He tossed the bags on his bed before flopping down on the mattress. He reached in his pocket for his phone before grabbing the paper on his nightstand. Zoro dialed the number and pressed it to his ear. 

Mr. Prince stood looking through his closet, mostly dresses, night gowns, and lacy underwear. He started pulling on a bralette and some lacy underwear before pulling on some shear thigh high socks. Grabbing his lacy robe and pulled it on then tied it around his hips. Mr. Prince hummed looking at himself in the mirror. But he perked up when the phone started to ring. He smiled when he noticed it was seven o'clock. He took no time getting on the couch and picking up the old phone. He held the receiver close with a smile on his lips. 

"Zoro?" He asked. 

Zoro chuckled, "You sound eager." 

"I saw you today I have to say I'm impressed." 

"How so?" 

"I dont know, your just really. Attractive." 

"Then why didn't you come and talk to me?" 

"During the day I don't go by Mr. Prince. I like to keep my identity private from my work." 

Zoro hummed, "Alright. So be it."

"I was wondering, if you'd want to. We talk everyday until the date?" 

"Sure, I'd like that." 

And so they did. The two had gotten ready for their Valentine's Day date. Zoro wore a black suit, a few of his buttons undid and a loose green tie. While Sanji on the other hand. Wore something with a little skin showing. They planned to meet at a fancy restaurant that was in the sky. A building a few hundred feet in the air that gave a beautiful few of the city. 

Zoro took a breath as he walked up to the building, Ivan stood outside in a black body suit. He grinned when he saw Zoro his heels tapped against the cobblestone before approaching Zoro. He grabbed his shoulders giving him a look over and nodded. 

"You clean up well, you take care of my little Prince got it?" Ivan asked. 

"Yeah, I will. But, why are you here?" Zoro asked. 

"I own this building." 

Zoro furrowed, "Huh?" 

He nodded wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "Of course dear, I have to make sure things go well with my boy's. I don't want to send them home with some sicko." 

Inazuma held out a box as Ivan rummaged through it. He pulled out a black slick eye mask. He handed it to Zoro and smiled. 

"It's a masquerade party." He said. 

Zoro took it and tied it to the back of his head. The elevator dinged as a young male couple walked out chatting. Then Zoro headed inside the doors shut as he was taken up to the top. The bell chimed before the doors opened, Zoro stepped out to what seemed to be a bar. Then to the right was a restaurant, then to the left was a way to the balcony. 

"Well if I'll be damned." 

Zoro turned to a blonde. His breath got caught in this throat, and swallowed thickly. Our so called Mr. Prince, sat at the bar, he wore a thin black dress that had a deep v neck. It was shot came about to his upper thigh, long sleeved, and he wore heels that laced up to behind his knee. Zoro watched him slowly crossed his legs and lean against the counter. He wiggled his finger motioning Zoro closer as he giggled softly. Zoro approached him leaning against the counter next to him. Zoro's eye was fixed to the stunning blue, and the lace mask that covered around his eyes. He pulled Zoro closer. 

"I'm not wearing any socks, and I have underwear to match." 

They chuckled softly slowly inching closer. 

"You've got some nice legs, mind telling me what time they open?" Zoro smirked. 

"I haven't heard that one before." 

"There's a first for everything." 

"Let's get something to eat."

Zoro smiled pushing off the counter and held out his hand. Mr. Prince took his hand helping him off the stool, then kissed the back of his hand. Zoro placed his hand on the crease of his arm as they headed into the restaurant. A man lead them to a booth in the corner and a large view of the city. Zoro watched Mr. Prince smile looking out the window. 

"I've never done this before, it's so much fun." He said. 

"Then, how about we do this again. Maybe not so fancy but, something simple. Like a movie, or something." 

Mr. Prince turned to Zoro and smiled, "Are you asking me out?" 

"I mean, if your allowed to." 

"Allowed?" 

Zoro watched him furrow before he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his chest. Then pulled out a pen and unfolded the piece of paper. Zoro blinked as he clicked the pen and pushed it over to Zoro. 

"I forgot, you have to sign this." He said. 

"What for?" Zoro asked. 

"It's my contract. Some rules about my services. For example, we cannot kiss on the lips, no sharing of one's clothes, once we are done I cannot stay with you. Along with, we cannot share a romantic relationship." 

Zoro hummed, "I see. And if I don't sign this, or, break one of these rules?" 

"It will be the last time you see me."

Mr. Prince watched Zoro complicate signing the paper. He secretly wished he wouldn't, but it was his job to make sure he did. He clutched his dress as Zoro signed the paper and handed it back to him. Mr. Prince took the paper and placed it back in his dress. 

"So, tell me about yourself. Zoro." Mr. Prince asked. 

Zoro rested back against the booth, "I'm a cop for the city. I had today off since I've worked this day for years. So they gave it to me." 

"And someone didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day." 

"Shut up." 

He laughed and patted Zoro's hand, "I'm only teasing." 

A waiter placed some pasta down on the table. They thanked him before he left leaving the two to eat. They ate in silence but it was comfortable and just them staring at each other. Once they had finished, the two decided to leave. Zoro pressed the down button as two other people got in. He stood next to Mr. Prince and yawned. He stretched is arm over to his hip earning Mr. Prince's attention. A smirk was proud on his face as his hand trailed down to the hem of his dress. Mr. Prince grabbed onto his coat and bit his lip. Zoro glanced to him noticing the bulge in his dress. He chuckled softly as his fingers trailed under the hem of his dress. Mr. Prince gave a warning glare but Zoro pulled away as the doors opened and the bell chimed. 

"Come on dear." Zoro hummed. 

Mr. Prince pursed his lips before stepping on his foot. Zoro winced watching the blonde exist the elevator. He clicked his tongue following after the blonde. 

"So, where's your car?" He asked. 

"Oh, I walked here. It's a block away from my apartment. But if you dont want to walk I can-" 

"No it's alright." 

He took Zoro's arm as they headed down the street. 

"So what kind of name, is Mr. Prince?" Zoro asked. 

Mr. Prince snickered, "That's not my real name." 

"I'm not stupid, why pick that name?" 

He shrugged, "I liked it." 

Zoro glanced to him, "Will I know your real name?" 

Mr. Prince pulled out the folded sheet of paper, he glanced over the rules and clicked his tongue. 

"Your not supposed to, but. I'm not supposed to know your name." 

"So you'll tell me?" 

"Not yet." 

Zoro growled as they reached his apartment. Mr. Prince was pinned to the door up on Zoro's hips while Zoro was taking his time unlocking the door. His lips busy marking the pale skin pressed against the door. Mr. Prince's hands ran through his minty fresh green hair moaning softly as Zoro got the door open. They stumbled in and shut the door with Zoro's back. Their clothes were pulled off on the way to the bedroom. Leaving a sex trail to the bedroom. It didn't take long for the paper thin walls to bounce Mr. Prince's moan's throughout the apartment. Zoro was mounted before him, his ring and middle finger knuckle deep in his ass. 

"Tell me what you want, Mr. Prince." Zoro smirked. 

"Sanji." He panted. 

Zoro pressed harder, "Who's name are you moaning?" 

"M-My name, is Sanji." 

"Sanji, huh? Then tell me, Sanji. What do you want?" 

"You. Please, fuck me." 

Zoro chuckled and didn't hesitate. Pushing himself deep into the blonde who cried out clutching onto his shoulders. Then began the creaking of the bed, soft panting, and moans gasping from Sanji. Until Sanji slumped back in the bed panting softly. Zoro was soon to follow and flopped down next to him. They both panted softly as Zoro took his hand. 

"I like your name." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, "Why?" 

"Three is my favorite number." 

The blonde laughed cuddling up to Zoro, he pulled the blanket over them. They soon fell asleep moments later. Sanji awoke in the middle of the night and rubbed his eyes glancing to the clock. It was one in the morning. He rested on Zoro's chest and smiled to him. 

"I already broke one of the rules." Sanji muttered. 

He leaned up and kissed Zoro softly before getting up. He dressed himself and headed to the door. He noticed the contract and picked it up. He ripped it in two before letting it fall to the floor and left. He headed back to his house taking off the dress, and shoes before changing into his pajama's. He sat on his bed taking off the lace mask and stared down at it. Nami woke up and pushed her way into his bedroom. 

"Oh, Sanji. How did it go with Zoro?" Nami asked. 

"It was the best time I've had in a long time." Sanji said. 

"Why do you look so upset?" 

"I can't see him anymore." 

"What why not?" 

"Because, I really like him." 

"Isn't that why you signed up for the Candy Boy position? To find the man/ woman of your dreams?." 

"But I dont know if he likes me back. I don't know if it was all for the act or he meant it." 

Nami sighed, "Fine, be stubborn about it." 

Then she went back to her room to go to sleep. While Sanji fell asleep in his room. Zoro hadn't heard from Sanji in days. Almost a week. All he left behind was the ripped contract and Zoro's broken heart. He's tried calling the Candy Boy Store but. There was no answer. Sanji sat in the room watching the phone ring. Worried to get attached to him, if Zoro was only in it for the sex. Sanji came home that night and flopped on his bed. He hugged his pillow burying his face into the fabric. Nami walked by and huffed. Knowing she was going to have to do something about this. So the following morning Sanji went off to work while Nami had a plan. She pulled out her phone and pressed it to her ear. After a minute the phone picked up to a groggy Zoro. 

"Hello?" Zoro grumbled. 

"Zoro, can you meet me at the Baratie today? I have some news I want to tell you in person." Nami said. 

"Uh yeah what time?" Zoro asked. 

"Noon. Okay see you then love you bye." 

"uh. Love you too." 

Zoro hung up, he sat up and looked at the clock. It was 10:31 the morning having Zoro grumble and get up. He showered and shaved before he got dressed. He wore a white tank top, black jeans and a green coat. He slipped on his boots before heading down to his car. He drove down to the restaurant. He was a little late since, he fell asleep in the shower. How you ask, he can sleep standing up. Zoro headed inside where Nami was sitting at there usual table. He took a seat as Nami grinned happily. 

"So, what was so important-" 

She raised her hand to Zoro as a waiter stopped before her. 

"I'd like to give my compliments to the cook." She said. 

Zoro furrowed, as he nodded and went into the kitchen. 

"I brought you here cause I have a surprise for you." Nami said. 

Zoro was starting to get up when Nami shoved him back in the seat. He furrowed up at her as she leaned over the table. 

"Your going to sit there and your going to like it. Got it." She hissed. 

Zoro clicked his tongue, as she smiled and sat down. The door to the kitchen opened, Sanji stepped out wiping his hands on a small rag approaching the table. He folded the rag and put it on his apron standing before the table. Sanji tensed seeing Zoro who was looking out the window. Nami grinned as she kicked him in the shin. Once Zoro turned to Sanji his eye widened. 

"Sanji." Zoro muttered. 

He stood pushing back his chair and stood before Sanji. Zoro grabbed his coat and tugged Sanji over his shoulder. Sanji watched as Nami waved to him by wiggling her fingers and turned around. Zoro went into the men's bathroom and shut the door sitting Sanji on the rim of the sink. He gulped softly clutching the procline while Zoro held him in place, his hands on each sides of his hips. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Zoro growled. 

"Look, I was worried we were going to continue and all. But you would only want me for sex. I didn't want it like that, I really like you." 

Zoro blinked to him, "Your an idiot." 

"Shut up! I was scared of getting hurt." 

"I asked you out on a date." 

"I didn't think you meant it. That was before you signed the contract." 

"That you ripped up." 

Zoro sighed and embraced him, Sanji embraced hum back resting his head on Zoro's shoulder. He pulled back and kissed Sanji softly before pulling back. 

"How about I take you, Sanji, on a date this weekend. Just you and me. I don't want to lose you again." 

Sanji smiled, "I'd like that." 

Zoro smirked, "Well good, in the mean time." 

He attacked Sanji's neck kissing him softly earning soft moans and giggles from Sanji. Well. That was until the stall door to the bathroom opened. Sanji perked up and stiffened clutching onto Zoro. 

"Z-Zoro." Sanji nudged him. 

Zoro perked up looking in the mirror to the older man with a braided mustache. He crossed his arms and cocked a brow. 

"Boy, you have fifteen seconds to get your hands off my son, before I come over there and club you myself."


	2. Reverse

The sun had set, as the night was darkening the sky. Sanji walked hand and hand with a woman who held his arm and watched the warmth escape her nose and lips. Sanji smiled walking down the sidewalk with her. They stopped to a cafe where Sanji worked. And stepped inside while the woman went to find a place to sit as Sanji ordered the two complicated coffee’s. Once they were served Sanji picked up the cups and walked them over to her. 

She tossed her rose gold hair over her shoulder and batted her emerald green eyes. Her lips were pressed in a line and looked out the window as Sanji sat before her. But she didn't pay any attention to him. Her emerald eyes kept to the window as Sanji went on about his day. The woman then sighed and turned to Sanji. 

“Sanji. We need to talk.” She started. 

“What is it love?” Sanji asked. 

She sighed, “I can’t do this anymore. This little thing between you and me isn’t working. I want to have a good time. But fuck Sanji, you haven’t even touched me or anything.” 

He furrowed slightly, “What do you mean?” 

“Don't tell me your this dense.” 

Sanji cocked a brow as she gave a ticked off grunt and stood. 

“Goodbye Sanji.” 

He blinked watching her storm off leaving Sanji alone with his thoughts. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he clutched onto his cup of coffee. Nami perked up from behind the counter seeing Sanji tremble slightly. Once she finished her final order she lifted the door of the counter and stepped through. Closing it behind her. She stepped up to Sanji and took a seat before him. He glanced up to her before wiping his tears with the palm of his hand. 

“Oh. Hi Nami.” Sanji said. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

Sanji looked up to her, “She left me. Because I never touched her. And have a good time.” 

Nami pursed her lips, when the door was opened. Ivan walked in with a thin stack of flyers in his hands. He turned to Nami and Sanji and smiled wide. 

“Oh my darlings. I’m so happy to see you.” Ivan grinned. 

“Not now Ivan, Sanji just got dumped.” Nami said. 

Ivan gasped taking a seat on the other side of him, “Poor dear. What happened?” 

“She says he’s not good at intimacy.” Nami rolled her eyes. 

“Well we can test that.” 

They turned to him, “How so?” 

Ivan handed them a flyer, “My new business, my own Candy Store.” 

Sanji looked to the flyer, before he handed it back to Ivan. 

“I’m not looking for another woman Ivan.” He sighed. 

“I have more than just women, men too. You can have a muscle man, or a nice Caramel toned man. Hmm? A nice six pack. Or maybe some chocolate in your life.” 

“Alright fine, I’ll look into it later.” 

Sanji snapped the flyer away along with his cup and walked home. Where he opened and shut his door and slumped before the door. He rested his head back to the door and sighed. 

“What am I going to do now?” 

He rummaged in his pocket for a small box with a golden ring. Sanji sighed tossing it away onto the couch before getting up. Sanji went to his room and undressed himself. When he heard the crumple of paper in his pocket. He pulled out the flyer and pursed his lips. 

“Maybe one of them can help.” Sanji muttered. 

And picked up his phone and dialed the number. Sanji pressed the phone to his ear. It rang for a moment before the phone was picked up. Sanji bit his lip clutching onto his pants. 

“This is the Candy Boy store, where you have all the curves and our candies with no breaks. This is Inazuma. How can I help you?” He asked. 

Sanji swallowed, “Ivan told me to call.” 

“Yes just a minute.” 

Ivan perked up from his files when the phone started to ring. He pushed off his filing cabinet and swiveled over to the phone. He picked up the phone and hummed. 

“This is Ivan how can I help you?” He asked. 

“Hey Ivan.” Sanji sighed. 

“Sanji! I’m so glad you called. How are you doing sweetheart?” 

“I’m fine. I. I just want someone to help with. Getting intimate.” 

“Oh of course. One moment I’ll transfer your call.” 

Scar sat on a leather chair with leather lace up boots, panties and choker bralette set. With a hint of lace on his hips and what the choker was made of. He ran a hand through his fresh and wild green hair as he was going over a male dirty magazine. He kicked a leg over his knee cocking his head slightly. His eye looked over the flexibly of the model in the magazine. 

The phone started to ring having the man reach over and pick up the phone. He pressed the phone to his ear flipping to the next page. 

“This is Scar, I love every bone in my body. Especially yours.” He said. 

Sanji felt his cheeks heat up before he cleared his throat. Scar perked up looking to the wall across the room. 

“I’ve been told you can help me get. Intimate.” Sanji said. 

“There are many ways.” He started and kicked his legs over the arm of the couch, twirling the cord in his free hand, “I can give you phone sex, I can blow you, or we can have sex. Or all three.” 

Sanji swallowed thickly, “Um. I’d like to take it slow.” 

“Alright, what do you want me to call you then?” 

“Mr. Prince.” 

“Alright, Mr. Prince. How about we get started tomorrow night? About seven okay?” 

Sanji smiled, “Yes, I’d like that very much.” 

Scar smiled, “I would too.” 

“I uh, I just got dumped because I don’t know how to touch.” 

The man gave a low chuckle having Sanji pull the phone closer to his ear. 

“Then, we will have to fix that won’t we?” 

“Yeah. Um. Is your name actually Scar?”

He chuckled, “How dare you I might of been born with that name.” 

Sanji laughed back, “Hey can’t a guy be curious?” 

“Oh, But Mr. Prince is a normal name?” 

“Hush would you.” 

The two spent hours chatting, making the other laugh and helped cheer Sanji up. Scar did help lift Sanji’s spirits and made him forget about the whole dumping thing. Until. Sanji had fallen asleep on the man having Scar smile and hang up the phone. Hoping to hear from Mr. Prince the following day. 

“Zoro!” Sanji called. 

He placed a cup of coffee on the counter along with a bagel. Nami stepped into the cafe having Sanji smile. A man with fresh and wild green hair took the bagel and the coffee. Before going to the small stand with sweetener and all kinds of powders.

“Your pretty chipper today.” Nami commented. 

Sanji hummed leaning against the counter, “Well I found someone to help with getting intimate. He works for Ivan.” 

“Oh do tell what’s he like?” 

The man with green hair glanced over his shoulder to the two baristas chatting. 

“His name is Scar. But that’s all I know about him.” Sanji said. 

The green haired man bolted out of the cafe and didn't look back. Sanji and Nami glanced to each other before back to the door. 

“Anyway. I’m supposed to hear from him tonight. He sounds really nice.” Sanji said. 

“Hey hey, none of that. You get attached to easy.” Nami said. 

He sighed, “You're right.” 

She patted his shoulder, “Sanji would it be okay if I got off early? Vivi needs me at home.” 

He nodded, “Yeah, tell her I say hi.” 

Once noon came around Nami said her goodbyes before heading out. She walked a good distance before heading into a telephone company. A man with orange and white hair perked up to her. 

“Inazuma. I need to talk to Zo- I mean Scar.” She said. 

The following night Sanji sat in his favorite t shirt and boxers with a small box of strawberries next to him. He fluffed his pillow before slumping back against it and picked up the phone. 

Scar sat on his chair. His body covered in a black leather bodysuit that cut off at his hips and had small zippers on each side of the suit zipper. He zipped it down just enough for some cleavage he also wore thigh high black boots to match. He was looking at his phone looking through his messages he exchanged with Nami. His work phone rang having him perk up. He checked the time seeing it was seven. He smirked picking up the phone and pressed it to his ear. 

“Scar?” Sanji asked. 

The man chuckled, “You sound eager.” 

“Oh, I’ve been thinking about you all day.” 

Scar was silent a moment before he shifted crossing his legs. 

“Well, I saw you today. Can’t say I’m not impressed. Mr. Prince.” 

Sanji smiled, “Why didn’t you say anything. I would of-” 

“I keep my business and my personal life apart. But I’m glad to talk to you now.” 

Sanji chuckled pulling up his knees, “So. How does this work?” 

Scar looked to the door before back to his lap, “I’d rather have us meet up in person. I have rented a hotel room for tomorrow night at the Sunny. Room 1031.” 

“Oh, okay. Do you want me to bring something to eat? I can make some aphrodisiac foods.” 

Scar chuckled, “Sound’s delicious.” 

“I can’t wait. Um. Do you think after we could maybe do this again or-”

“As I said, my personal life and my business life do not mix. But. If I was able to. I would.” 

“Why do you work for Ivan anyway?” 

“Extra money.” 

The two of them chatted for, four hours until Sanji fell asleep eating the last of his strawberries. Scar smiled hearing his soft breathing. 

“Goodnight, Sanji.” Scar said. 

Then hung up the phone. He undressed out of his leather and into his pants, shirt, long coat, and scarf. He stepped out of his office and shut the door. Scar stepped out of his room and headed down the hall and left the building. Where he walked down the street and into his apartment complex before going up into his building. He unlocked his apartment and headed inside. But stopped when a light was on in the living room. He slowly drew his hand to his hip when the intruder stepped out from the kitchen. 

“So. How did it go?" Nami asked, “Zoro.” 

Sanji opened the cafe and headed inside. The bell chimed having Sanji perk up to Zoro dressed in his cop uniform. His one working eye caught Sanji’s attention and smiled softly. 

“Just a second Zoro, I need to start up the coffee machine.” Sanji said. 

He nodded and approached the counter and watched Sanji bringing life to the machines. Zoro rested against the counter smiling softly watching Sanji. His eyes slowly following down Sanji's body and stopped to his ass. 

“The usual?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro snapped out of it and turned to Sanji, “Uh yeah.” 

He pulled out his wallet about to pay when Sanji placed a hand on his. Zoro looked up to him, slightly worried. 

“You don’t need to pay for this one. It’s on the house.” Sanji winked. 

Zoro smirked, “Thanks.” 

Sanji went back to the machine Zoro rested back on the counter and watched Sanji.

“So I heard about you and that girl. Are you doing okay?” Zoro asked. 

“I’m fine. I’m actually trying to get with someone else.” Sanji said. 

“Oh, who?” 

“I’m meeting him tonight.” 

“Fancy.” 

Sanji chuckled, “I hope so. I’ve talked to him for hours and I hope to convince him to stay.” 

Zoro chuckled as Sanji handed him the cup of coffee and his usual bagel. He placed his hand on Sanji’s hand earning the blonde’s attention. 

“If he could, he would in a heartbeat.” Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled, “Thanks.” 

Zoro took his leave with the coffee and bagel leaving Sanji alone with his thoughts. Sanji perked up to a white envelope sitting on the condiments table. He lifted the door to the counter before approaching it. Sanji plucked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a small note with the business card of the hotel they were going to meet at. Sanji pulled out the note from the envelope and opened it. 

‘I had fun talking to you last night. When you get to the hotel I want you to go to the front desk. The person at the front desk will have a gift for you from me. Just a little, identity protection. I look forward to seeing you tonight.’ - Scar 

Sanji smiled holding the letter close to his chest. Before the bell chimed for a new customer. Sanji turned to the woman and smiled to her. 

“Welcome!” 

Once the clock chimed eight o’clock Sanji closed up his shop and headed out to the hotel. It wasn’t far from his work. Actually down the block and across the street. Not too bad of a walk either. Sanji couldn't help himself so he walked as fast as he could to get there. Hell! He even bolted across the street to get there quicker. And once Sanji got inside he smiled. But then pursed his lips seeing Ivan working the front desk. He sighed approaching the front desk and leaned against the counter. 

“I was told there was something for me?” Sanji asked. 

“Oh yes, Zoro said he was leaving you something.” Ivan said. 

Sanji blinked as Ivan pulled out a small box and slid it up to him. He nodded as Ivan placed a keycard on top of the box and smiled to Sanji. 

“Enjoy your stay.” 

He nodded before going into the elevator and took the keycard. Slowy piecing things together. 

“Zoro…. is Scar?” Sanji muttered. 

He sighed for not realizing it sooner. Sanji placed the card in his pocket before opening the white shoe box. Inside held a white mask covering around his eyes. Sanji pulled it on before the elevator was opened. Sanji poked his head out looking down the hall. He stepped out finding the door and stood before it. He rummaged in his pocket for the card and took a breath. Slipping the card and pulling it out earning a soft glowing green light. Sanji pushed open the door and stepped inside. He was about to turn on the light when. 

“Don’t.” He gruffed. 

Sanji pulled his hand away from the switch as he followed the wall into the room. He stopped seeing the figure sitting on the bed. He could see the moon reflecting off his leather bodysuit and boots. But that’s all the little of the light could show to Sanji. But he could tell he was definitely Zoro by now. But he had to act like he still doesn't know. 

“Scar. It’s good to see you.” Sanji said. 

“Likewise. Please have a seat.” He said. 

Sanji sat next to Zoro and placed his hand on Zoro’s before he leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled away clutching onto Zoro’s hand. 

“I’m ready.” Sanji said. 

Zoro straddled his hips and kissed him roughly on the lips. Clothes were tossed off each other and flung across the room. Skin was pressed against skin, teeth collided and clashed with teeth. Tongue battled and pressed against each other while hands wandered over heated skin. Within the little time Zoro was mounted and riding Sanji sending him off on his first orgasm. Learning more about his new client. Sanji, was a wild animal. He managed to flip Zoro onto the bed and fuck him senseless. 

This went on for three rounds. 

Sanji slumped against Zoro’s sweaty and muscular form. He panted softly listening to Zoro’s heart begin to beat it’s normal beat. Sanji clutched onto Zoro and glanced up to him. He kissed him roughly again before pulling back cupping his cheeks. 

“Zoro, please stay with me.” Sanji said. 

“H-How did you-” 

“I may have been born at night, but not last night. That’s not the point. I want to be with you and-” 

“Sanji, I’m just a rebound to you. You don’t actually want me. You hired me to have sex with you and help you get more intimate.” Zoro said, “You don’t want me Sanji.” 

Sanji clutched onto Zoro, “Bu-But.” 

Zoro brushed him away getting dressed and left leaving Sanji alone to think everything over. He clutched onto the bed as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. 

“What have I done?” He muttered. 

He tried. Oh how he tried. Sanji tried to apologize to Zoro many times. But the man seemed to vanish from the earth. Not picking up his phone, or even coming to get coffee from Sanji. Who always seemed to have a bagel and a cup of coffee waiting for Zoro. But as the days dragged on. Zoro hadn’t reared his head into the cafe. Leaving Sanji heartbroken and lonely. 

Zoro had quit his job at Ivan’s and went to a different coffee shop. Which wasn’t as good as Sanji’s cute little cafe. They always seemed to mess up his order or be out of bagels. He did this to avoid conflict in case Sanji was using him for a rebound. Zoro had a crush on his barista. That he couldn’t seem to get out of his head. So. He decided to do something about it. 

Zoro stepped into the cafe having Sanji perk up. He approached Sanji grabbing his collar and kissing him roughly on the lips before pulling away. 

“Look. I can’t get you out of my head. And it’s bugging me. So. Are you serious about me wanting to be with you or not?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji smiled, “Yeah.” 

Zoro nodded, “Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do.” 

“Wait Zoro.” Sanji said, “You want to come over for dinner tonight?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
